Contes et légendes: La Malédiction du Prince
by Noan
Summary: Une malédiction pèse sur le prince Heero... Qui parviendra l'en sauver? yaoi


Un petite nouveauté ou quand l'auteur se prned pour Shéhérazade...

Une espèce de mélange entre un conte des 1001 nuits et la mythologie grecque...

Un petit conte pour enfant pas sage!

**Résumé:** Une malédiction pèse sur le prince Heero... Qui parviendra l'en sauver?

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi sauf Noa, Akira, Lei, Gwen... Comment ça vous vous en foutez!

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont reviewé "Battu". C'est une histoire qui m'avait marqué bien que ce ne fut pas si grave, heureusement pour elle...

Un gros bisou à Siashini pour sa correction!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**La malédiction du prince:**

-

-

_Le prince sortit sur la petite terrasse attenante à son salon privé. Un instant, il observa en souriant les enfants courir et jouer dans le petit jardin._

_Puis il les appela:_

_" Les enfants! Venez! C'est l'heure..."_

_Les enfants accoururent et s'assirent sur les petits coussins disposés autour d'un fauteuil en bambou garnit, lui aussi, de coussins confortables._

_Le prince s'assit._

_" Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous allez nous raconter quoi comme histoire aujourd'hui?"_

_Demandèrent les enfants dans un bel ensemble..._

_C'était devenu une habitude au palais. Chaque après-midi, tous les enfants du palais, y compris ceux des servantes et des esclaves, venaient écouter leur prince leur conter une histoire._

_" Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du Prince Maudit."_

_Les enfants n'auraient loupé ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde, le prince les emmenait dans des mondes féeriques où princesses, dragons, elfes et autres créatures mythiques vivaient de folles aventures._

_" Ooooooooohhhhhh!"_

_Le prince sourit un peu plus. Il adorait les voir pendus à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants d'excitation à mesure que se déroulait le conte._

_" Il était une fois..."_

-

-

Le prince Heero tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Il venait de fêter son 18ème anniversaire et comme le voulait la coutume, sa 1ère compagne lui serait offerte ce soir par un des pays environnants, vassal soumis au pouvoir de son père le Roi Odin Löwe Yuy, 4ème du nom.

Il était terriblement anxieux. Il aurait voulu éviter cette nuit mais... il n'avait pas le choix, son père n'aurait pas accepté un quelconque refus de sa part.

Alors il attendait, la peur au ventre, celle qui serait sa première victime...

Oui, sa première victime...

Une malédiction pesait sur son sang: un lointain ancêtre, roi de ce peuple, s'amouracha d'une nymphe et par un mystérieux procédé, il l'a fie sienne contre sa volonté.

Elle enfanta un héritier et avant de se donner la mort pour se laver de sa honte, elle maudit sa lignée: " Aucun de tes enfants, Oh Mon Roi, ne trouvera le bonheur. Chaque fois qu'il s'unira à une femme ou un homme, celui-ci mourra et si d'aventure un enfant est conçu, elle enfantera avant sa mort. Mais je laisse une chance à ton sang de racheter Ta faute, Oh Mon Roi, si un amour pur naît entre ses murs alors je lèverais cette malédiction."

Le prince Heero ne connaissait pas sa mère et il n'avait jamais vu son père au bras d'une autre femme.

Il n'était pas superstitieux mais, alors que la jeune femme désignait pour être sa première compagne allait entrer d'un moment à l'autre, il se prit à espérer que cette histoire ne soit qu'un conte pour enfant...

-

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au petit matin, la jeune femme baignait dans son sang au pied de son lit. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il savait que ce carnage était son oeuvre. Il se jura alors de ne plus jamais toucher un autre corps.

Mais tandis qu'un serviteur emmenait la malheureuse hors de ses murs, son père entra.

" Je suis désolé mon Fils.

- Pas autant que moi Père. Plus jamais!"

La rage et la détermination brûlaient dans ses prunelles bleutées.

" Tu n'as pas le choix. Tant que tu n'auras pas un héritier mâle, cela se reproduira."

Le prince serra la dents. Il savait que son père avait raison mais... Comment supporter d'être un animal avide de sang, un tueur sans foi ni loi, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à l'étude et la tranquillité?

Et à chacun de ses anniversaires, une pauvre innocente lui était offerte en sacrifice, sans savoir qu'au petit matin, elle ne serait plus qu'un tas de chairs et de sang.

-

-

_Certains serviteurs arrêtèrent leurs travaux et vinrent s'asseoir avec les enfants. C'était bien la première fois que le prince contait cette histoire._

_" Mais… mais... il devait être triste le prince?_

_- Oui Meian. Très triste, il espérait qu'un jour, il rencontrerait la personne qui l'aimerait d'un amour si pur que la malédiction serait levée."_

-

-

L'héritier arriva trois ans plus tard, au grand soulagement du jeune prince. Il pouvait désormais arrêter ce massacre mais c'était sans compter le monstre qui vivait en son sein.

Le parchemin qui racontait la légende n'était pas complet et personne, pas même son père, n'avait osé lui avouer qu'il devait s'unir au moins une fois par an pour ne pas devenir incontrôlable...

Il en eut la mauvaise surprise quand une autre jeune femme lui fut amenée la nuit de son 22ème anniversaire.

Il ne voulut pas la toucher mais au petit matin, l'histoire se répéta.

Il crut devenir fou et pensa à se donner la mort pour ne plus avoir à tuer pour survivre tant bien que mal. Mais l'honneur de sa famille valait bien plus que sa propre vie ou celle des autres, il se plia à son sombre destin...

-

" Duo?"

Le Roi de Scythe appela son fils, encore occupé à soigner son cheval.

" Fils, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ce n'est pas un travail pour toi?

- Je sais, Père, mais il n'accepte que moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un de nos serviteurs soit blessé."

Le père et le fils se sourirent.

Son fils était le portrait vivant de sa mère, décédée quelques années plutôt. Il était magnifique. Il avait ses longs cheveux couleur de miel et ses yeux étaient des joyaux à l'indéfinissable couleur que le Roi ne se laissait de contempler. Il était doux et sensible, attentif aux bien-être des gens autour de lui, qu'ils soient nobles ou esclaves. Une perle rare qu'on allait lui arracher...

" Duo, je voudrais te parler.

- Oui Père, je vous écoute."

Le Roi posa sa main sur une des épaules de son fils et l'entraîna loin de l'écurie, dans le jardin privé de la famille royale.

" Qui a-t-il Père? Vous semblez triste...

- Je... Il y a une coutume à laquelle je ne peux me soustraire. Tu sais que nous sommes un des vassaux du Roi Löwe Yuy.

- Oui Père.

- Et bien, chaque année, un de ces vassaux doit envoyé à la cour une jeune fille de sang royal.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de filles, il n'y a que Solo et moi!

- C'est exact. Je pensais que cela suffirait à te garder près de moi mais le Roi n'est pas de cet avis.

- Je... QUOI? Mais Père, je...

- Crois moi Fils, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur."

Un long silence accueillit la déclaration du Roi.

Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son monde devait s'écrouler de nouveau. Il avait fait nombre d'efforts pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère et maintenant que tout allait bien, on l'arrachait au seul monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il était tenté de pleurer, d'hurler contre cette injustice mais il devait faire honneur à son père et à sa mère...

" Bien. Je voudrais juste vous demander une faveur.

- Laquelle mon enfant?

- Je voudrais que mon secrétaire, Quatre, vienne avec moi.

- Si telle est la condition à ton bonheur, alors soit, qu'il parte avec toi. J'en référerais à sa Majesté."

Le Roi laissa son fils seul. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler cette nouvelle.

-

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune prince Duo Maxwell de Scythe et son secrétaire Quatre prirent la route du royaume de Gundam, en direction de la capitale, Wing.

Le jeune prince râlait contre les idées stupides de rois encore plus idiots. On ne lui avait pas permis de monter à cheval, refusant que le peuple de Gundam ne voit son visage sans aucune explication valable.

" Ils vont peut-être te déguiser en femme après pour que tu puisses épouser le prince!

- Quatre!

- Hum?

- La ferme! J'ai aucune envie de devenir "l'épouse" de qui que se soit! Je ne suis pas une femme!"

Le secrétaire éclata d'un rire clair et cristallin, apaisant l'humeur massacrante de son prince qui le suivit bientôt dans son fou rire.

" En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on va faire de moi... Lalala... On dirait une de tes vieilles légendes, celle avec le monstre mi-homme mi-taureau...

- Le minotaure.

- Ouais, c'est ça!

- Au moins, tu auras un avantage sur ces pauvres jeunes grecs. Il paraît que ton minotaure est terriblement séduisant!"

Ils rirent un peu plus de leur bêtise.

Un silence confortable s'établit.

L'esprit de Duo s'abîma dans des pensées plus sombres. La fête de départ avait eu des airs d'adieux et Duo se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas la mort qui l'attendait au détour de cette ville au nom plaisant.

-

-

_Le Roi Akira cherchait partout son conseiller, Gwen W. Barton. Il s'étonna du calme relatif du palais quand la voix de son époux lui parvint._

_Il entra dans le petit salon et fut surpris de le voir entourer non seulement des enfants du palais mais de certains de ses serviteurs et même quelqu'uns de ses conseilles comme Gwen qui écoutait religieusement, les yeux fermés._

-

-

Duo et sa suite furent rapidement emmenés vers leurs appartements, dans l'aile ouest du palais. C'était bien la première fois depuis des décennies qu'un prince était envoyé à la place d'une princesse...

Le Roi Odin était bien ennuyé d'une telle conjoncture mais il n'avait pu dispenser le Roi David de Scythe de ce tribu, sa suzeraineté aurait pu être mise en cause et il en était hors de question. Ses ancêtres s'étaient battus et avaient vaincu leurs adversaires, asseyant la suprématie de sa famille sur ce continent. Une jeune esclave le remplacerait dans la suite de son fils.

Le jeune prince serait donc confiné au rôle de suivant ou de conseiller, tout dépendait de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de ce jeune homme, son fils sortirait de ce mutisme dans lequel il s'enfermait depuis ses 18 ans. Il aurait tant voulu lui épargner ce destin immonde mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Il regardait tendrement son fils unique qui observait d'un oeil mauvais les préparatifs pour son prochain anniversaire, prévu dans 3 jours.

-

Il allait avoir 23 ans. Ce soir, il tuerait à nouveau et tout le monde semblait si joyeux à préparer cette fête d'anniversaire qui sonnait dans son âme comme une marche funèbre.

N'en pouvant plus de cette mascarade, il se dirigea vers les écuries pour pouvoir faire une balade, loin de toute cette agitation qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Des éclats de voix et de rires l'accueillirent...

C'était pas croyable... Personne dans ce fichu palais ne savait qu'il abritait en son sein, une famille maudite, uniquement composée de monstres sanguinaires, incapables de mettre fin à cette ignominie!

En colère, il entra brusquement, prêt à faire fuir les sombres idiots qui se marraient aujourd'hui.

Trois pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Une paire émeraude qu'il connaissait très bien. Trowa Barton, son écuyer.

Une paire turquoise. Un blond aux allures d'anges avec son visage encore enfantin, les joues rougies de ses éclats de rires.

Une paire... améthyste... Qui était ce gars!

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent longuement, oubliant les deux autres pour l'un et sa colère pour l'autre. Il n'y eut plus rien au monde l'espace d'un instant qui sembla trop court au prince.

" Altesse. Dois-je sceller Léna?

Trowa le sortit de sa contemplation. Il brisa le lien visuel et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler.

" Oui, je voudrais sortir."

Lorsqu'il voulut savoir qui était le jeune homme avec qui son écuyer discutait, celui-ci était déjà parti, son ami aussi.

" Qui était ce?

- Je ne sais pas Monseigneur, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de vos invités. Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Le jeune homme à la tresse caressait Léna..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils savaient tous deux que seuls le prince Heero et lui-même pouvaient approcher cette jument sans risquer de se faire blesser.

-

-

_" Whoua! Il est fort le prince Duo!_

_- Oui mon ange, ria doucement le prince à la remarque de la petite Sophia._

_- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe après?_

_- J'y viens, j'y viens... Si vous me coupez tout le temps, je n'y arriverais pas... Bon, j'en étais où?_

_- Heero s'étonnait que Duo est pu approcher sa jument, Altesse._

_- Ah oui. Merci Lei."_

_Le Roi sourit. Même Chang, son ministre de la justice, pourtant si sérieux et travailleur, avait délaissé bureau et dossiers pour écouter son époux._

-

-

Duo et Quatre courraient à perdre haleine dans les magnifiques jardins du palais.

Après son entretien avec le Roi, Duo savait qu'il deviendrait le premier suivant du prince Heero et que, de ce fait, il aurait une place privilégiée à la cour.

Il serait présenté publiquement à la cour ce soir, lors de la fête d'anniversaire du prince. Il avait eu droit d'aller et venir dans le palais comme bon lui semblait jusque là. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le prince en allant aux écuries.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, au bord du grand bassin.

" Tu crois que c'est lui le prince Heero?

- Et bien, si je me souviens bien, le Roi Odin n'a qu'un seul fils et Trowa l'a appelé Altesse... Donc, de toute évidence, c'est bien ton minotaure.

- Arrête avec ça Quatre! Si on nous entend, ça va pas le faire..."

Et dans un bel ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Duo jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction des écuries. La rumeur disait vrai, le prince Heero était un très bel homme...

-

Après sa balade, les servantes lui tombèrent dessus pour le préparer. Il s'y plia de mauvaise grâce, son esprit à milles lieues de cette fête immonde.

Il n'a vu ce jeune homme que quelques instants et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son image.

Qui était-il? Son père ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'arrivé d'un quelconque nouveau conseiller ou autre...

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'énervait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait chez lui et son père le savait!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de secondes...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Pas un garçon... Aucune famille royale n'aurait osé envoyer un tel tribu... Et si... Non, impossible. Ça ne s'était encore jamais produit...  
La servante qui s'occupait de l'habiller, s'écarta de son maître, apeurée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Son maître était habituellement si stoïque que la moindre émotion sur son visage intriguait et la fureur qui tendait ses muscles était telle qu'elle voulut aller chercher de l'aide mais elle fut retenue par le prince lui-même.

" As-tu croisé un jeune homme aux yeux violets dans le palais aujourd'hui?"

La servante parut surprise de la question.

" Eh bien, Monseigneur, il y a bien un jeune homme avec les yeux violets et une longue natte qui déambulait toute à l'heure dans les jardins...

- Sais-tu qui il est?

- Non Monseigneur mais Kira sait peut-être, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait préparé deux chambres dans l'aile ouest."

Cette réponse le satisfit pour l'instant. Si on avait pris la peine de faire préparer des chambres pour eux, c'est qu'ils devenaient des résidents permanents.

Au moins, ce jeune homme ne serait pas sacrifié à sa folie. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, sa colère se dissipa un peu.

-

-

_Le Roi s'assit à son tour, plus en retrait dans le petit salon. Il connaissait cette histoire mais l'entendre dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait lui donnait l'impression de voir les personnages évoluer devant lui, spectateur inconsistant de cette magnifique légende._

_Sa fille, Meian, vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il sourit et tout en caressant les longs cheveux d'ébène, il se laissa enivrer à son tour._

-

-

La salle du trône était richement décorée pour ce jour de fête. Des essences de fleurs rares se disputaient la vedette avec les toilettes somptueuses des femmes de la cour, parées de leurs plus beaux atours...

Le prince Heero, à l'honneur, était assis sur le trône à la droite de son père, regardant d'un oeil morne, les ambassadeurs défiler avec leur présent pour son anniversaire. Dieu que cette cérémonie lui sortait par les yeux. Chaque année, elle lui semblait plus longue encore que la précédente, appréhendant toujours qu'on lui présente la jeune fille qui lui serait offerte...

D'ailleurs, en y pensant il n'avait pas demandé quel serait le malheureux roi qui perdrait sa fille ce soir.

Un évènement insolite brisa sa mélancolie. Le chancelier s'avança.

" Le prince Duo Maxwell de Scythe et le comte Quatre Raberba de Winner."

Il était rare qu'un prince, héritier d'une couronne aussi prestigieuse que celle de Scythe daigne se déplacer lui même pour offrir son présent, tribu serait peut-être le juste mot. Il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé aux écuries.

Il portait un élégant costume noir qui rehaussait la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Un fin bandeau de soie, noir lui aussi, coulait délicatement autour de son cou et son ondoyante chevelure était retenue en une coiffure complexe où rubans noirs et bordeaux s'entremêlaient et où reposait le fin diadème, signe de son rang... Du jeune homme à la grâce presque féminine se dégageait une aura de douceur incroyable et son sourire fit pâlir d'envie plusieurs gentilshommes et de jalousies, bien des femmes...

Heero se redressa un peu, attentif à ce qui allait suivre, pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que ce magnifique jeune homme venait faire ici? D'autant qu'il avait les mains vides...

Le chancelier s'avança de nouveau:

" Comme le veut la tradition, le Roi de Scythe envoie son jeune fils pour prêter allégeance au prince Heero Löwe Yuy de Gundam..."

Le jeune homme s'inclina tandis qu'Heero menaçait à tout instant de laisser éclater sa rage. La main de son père se posa sur la sienne. Il releva son regard noir de fureur vers lui. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de dénégation et le prince se calma.

-

Duo attendit patiemment que le prince vienne le relever. Voyant qu'il tardait un peu, il jeta un coup d'œil sans pour autant lever le menton. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand il vit le Roi faire non de la tête à son fils.

Rejetait-il sa présence parce qu'il n'était pas une jeune femme?

Il fut réellement déçu par une telle réaction à son égard. D'accord, il n'avait rien de ces frêles jeunes filles à la peau rosée mais il aurait pu faire l'effort de le connaître un peu avant de refuser le cadeau que lui faisait son père...

Il allait se relever et faire face à l'humiliation qu'un tel refus faisait peser sur ses épaules, quand il sentit une présence devant lui.

Une main se posa sous son menton et d'une pression, il fut relevé.

Le prince se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard froid encré dans le sien. À nouveau, cette étrange sensation d'être seul au monde le prit. Seul avec lui.

Oublié la salle de trône au décor surchargé, oublié les personnes qui les regardaient outrageusement, désirant, enviant, jalousant cet instant d'intimité dans lequel ils étaient plongés...

Duo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et aurait voulu pouvoir fuir comme cet après-midi, fuir ce regard dévoreur d'âmes dans lequel il se perdait, fuir cet homme qui s'imposait naturellement dans son espace sans qu'il ne trouve aucune raison valable pour l'en faire sortir...

Un léger raclement de gorge brisa l'envoûtement.

-

La fête reprit doucement son cours et le dîner fut servi.

Duo fut prié de prendre place à la droite du prince Heero, considéré comme un invité d'honneur, le prince, lui-même installé à la droite de son père.

Le jeune homme à la tresse fut soulagé de voir que son ami était placé à côté de lui. Il se serait mordu la langue plutôt que de l'avouer mais le prince Heero l'impressionnait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait irrépressiblement, cette sensation d'être à sa place quand il était à côté de lui l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre... Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment...

Le bal sembla lui passer à une allure folle, comme si le temps lui échappait.

Il fut soulagé quand Quatre vint le chercher pour se retirer... Enfin se soustraire à ce magnétisme étrange que dégageait ce prince dont il ne connaissait rien.

Pourtant, une fois dans sa chambre, le sommeil le fuit. Il resta de longues heures à contempler son plafond avant de se décider à parcourir les jardins sous l'éclat pâle d'un croissant de lune.

L'air amplit des lourds parfums envoûtants de ces fleurs exotiques, apaisa les craintes qui naissaient en son cœur…

Se laissant porter par le doux vent du soir, il se retrouva sous les fenêtres du prince... Il sentit ses joues le brûler quand il s'en rendit compte. La voix grave du jeune homme enchantait son oreille et il resta là, plusieurs minutes à l'écouter sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-

-

_Le prince sourit en entendant le soupir d'appréhension poussé par l'assistance. _

_Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage extatique des enfants. Qu'il aimait leurs raconter des histoires, les enfants étaient toujours si attentifs, si émerveillés... Il fut surpris de constater que l'assistance qui se composait de quelques enfants et serviteurs s'était gonflée de plus de la moitié des habitants du palais, serviteurs, nobles, enfants, esclaves... tous ensemble pour écouter ce magnifique conte..._

_-_

-

Un cri déchira la nuit et alerta le jeune prince Duo.

En un bond, il fut sur ses pieds, cherchant, tous sens tendus vers un éventuel nouveau hurlement, qui ne tarda pas.

Une femme hurlait... dans la chambre de son hôte.

Rapidement, le jeune homme évalua les possibilités de grimper jusqu'à l'immense balcon. Il remercia son frère de lui avoir appris à grimper aux arbres et se lança sur un superbe sycomore dont les branches donnaient directement sur la terrasse suspendue.

Un silence lourd accompagnait son ascension et un nouveau cri manqua de la faire trébucher, sur la balustrade, alors qu'il prenait enfin pied sur la pierre.

N'écoutant que son courage de gentilhomme, il surgit dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune.

Ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place...

Le prince Heero le fixait de ses yeux devenus rouge sang... installé sur le corps d'une jeune femme qui se débattait pour survivre alors que son sang s'échappait d'une blessure profonde au côté.

" Va-t-en."

Le grognement sourd pétrifia un peu plus le jeune homme. Oh oui, il aurait voulu fuir, fuir très loin de ce spectacle horrible mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Les yeux l'accrochaient, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, complètement et irrémédiablement à sa merci.

Un éclair se fit dans son esprit... Son minotaure.

Quatre avait raison, c'était lui qui avait été offert ce soir à cet homme et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, cette jeune femme, ignorante de ce qui se passait, avait pris sa place.

Désolé mon ami, il était temps qu'il fasse ce pourquoi il était là.

" Va-t-en!"

La voix se fit plus urgente, presque suppliante...

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Était-ce réellement pour sauver cette malheureuse dont il ne voyait même pas le visage?...

Non, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'attirait, il l'avait senti au premier regard.

C'était ça, cet homme avait créé tout un monde autour d'eux en un seul regard. Juste pour eux. Juste pour lui.

Alors oui, il mourrait de la main de celui qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau, lui qui n'était que le fils cadet, lui qui était condamné à n'être qu'un présent en raison d'une coutume ancestrale.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que sous ce regard écarlate.

Il s'avança.

-

-

_"Ooooohhhhhhh!_

_- Chuuuuuuuuuutttt..."_

-

-

Contrairement à toutes ces autres nuits de carnages dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, Heero reprit peu à peu conscience, sans toute fois pouvoir maîtriser celui qu'il était pendant ses nuits de cauchemars.

Il regardait, impuissant, le prince Duo s'avancer vers lui, s'offrir à lui, conscient de ce qui allait se produire, parfaitement consentant.

Sans casser le lien visuel qui les unissait, il congédia brutalement la femme qui gémissait misérablement sur sa couche et se leva, impudiquement nu, pour aller à sa rencontre.

Duo appréhendait ce qui allait se passer sans avoir vraiment peur.

Paradoxalement à ce sang qui maculait la couche royale, il sentait au fond de lui que le prince ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se débarrassa de la fine chemise de soie qu'il avait revêtu pour sortir et du fin voilage qui lui enserrait les cuisses.

Ils se firent face à face, nus, sans artifices, sans regards impudents posés sur eux, encore une fois enfermés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où le temps semblait cesser de s'écouler pour mieux profiter du cocon de douceur qui se formait progressivement autour d'eux.

Les prunelles écarlates reprirent peu à peu leur couleur originelle, ce bleu si profond où Duo aimait déjà se perdre.

Heero posa ses mains sur les joues opalines et prit lentement possession de ces lèvres rosées. Avec bonheur, il goûtait enfin le plaisir d'embrasser et d'être embrassé... Les mains timides de Duo vinrent se poser sur son torse avant de glisser autour de son cou, approfondissant l'échange...

Cette nuit là, seule la douce musique de l'amour troubla le calme du palais.

-

Au petit matin, le chef de la Garde Royale, Wufei Chang, entra dans la pièce comme à son habitude, pour venir chercher le corps sans vie de la malheureuse qu'il avait lui même conduite vers son mausolée.

Il retint in extremis un cri de stupeur en voyant son prince tenant contre lui le corps bien vivant du prince de Scythe.

N'écoutant que son cœur gonflé de joie, il ferma doucement la porte et coura à perdre haleine vers les appartements du Roi.

" Majesté!"

Cria-t-il en entrant sans s'annoncer dans la chambre royale, essoufflé.

Le Roi surprit au saut du lit lui lança son plus mauvais regard et attendit patiemment que le militaire retrouve son souffle pour lui expliquer cette attitude désinvolte.

" Chang, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour te comporter de la sorte!

- La meilleure de toutes, Majesté. Le prince... Son Altesse...

- Par tous les Dieux, explique toi!

- Le prince de Scythe dort paisiblement dans les bras de son Altesse!"

Il fallut quelques secondes au Roi pour clairement appréhender ce que sous-entendait le chef de sa garde.

" Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, Majesté..."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Roi pleurait. Il pleurait sa joie pour son fils et pour les générations à venir.

-

Quelques semaines plus tard, un évènement sans précédant agitait tout le royaume. Le prince Heero se mariait!

La fête fut somptueuse et les deux familles furent réunies sur les terres du Roi Odin.

Peu avant, il avait dégagé le Roi David et toute sa descendance, de toutes obligations envers sa famille.

Il regardait les jeunes mariés danser au milieu des autres, se regardant comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Le prince Duo méritait toute sa gratitude et son respect. Il avait réussi au -delà de ses espérances, en rendant à son fils sa joie de vivre et le bonheur de pouvoir enfin être heureux.

-

-

_" ... ainsi se termine l'histoire du prince maudit."_

_Ces quelques mots sortirent toute l'assistance de l'étrange atmosphère que le récit avait créé et tout le monde reprit sa tâche non sans avoir salué leur prince._

_Le soir, le Roi rejoignit son époux dans leur chambre._

_" Tu as paralysé tout le palais avec cette histoire."_

_Lui dit-il en souriant, s'allongeant près de lui._

_Le prince se coula contre lui, heureux qu'il l'ait écouté lui aussi._

_" C'est la première fois que tu racontes cette histoire, je ne savais même pas que tu la connaissais._

_- Oublierais-tu que je suis un Maxwell de Scythe, Oh Mon Roi._

_- C'est vrai... Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui? Il y a toujours une raison à ce que tu fais._

_- Cette nuit, cela fait 200 ans que la malédiction est levée et c'est ma manière de remercier tes ancêtres pour mon bonheur d'aujourd'hui, Akira Löwe Yuy._

_- Je t'aime, Noa._

_- Je t'aime aussi."_

-

-

Alors, je me convertis en Shéhérazade?

J'attends fébrilement vos impressions!

Kisu.

Noan.


End file.
